


Dramatic?

by NikMaxwell



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1x04. Jessica goes back to Trish’s apartment after talking with the Sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic?

"I was being dramatic, really?”

Jessica huffs before closing the apartment door and turning around to see Trish with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

“It wasn’t his fault, Trish,” Jessica answers. “And you know it.”

Trish responds with a scoff. She steps into the living room to sink in the sofa as she says, “Well, excuse me for not being over almost getting killed.”

Jessica sighs before following the blonde and sitting next to her. She feels Trish shiver as she removes the other girl’s scarf and carefully traces the wounds tainting her skin.

“It’s okay,” she says as Jessica looks her in the eyes. “I’m not over it either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! Tumblr: nikmaxwell


End file.
